


LIGHTMARE

by KpopShipper0247



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mogumini, Mystery, minimo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KpopShipper0247/pseuds/KpopShipper0247
Summary: Jungmo finds himself waking in a terrible nightmare that he quite not seems to remember or so he thought.
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Koo Jungmo, Minimo - Relationship
Kudos: 24





	LIGHTMARE

Jungmo's POV

"AHHHHHH"

A sudden rush of fear suddenly rises inside me as I shot up my bed grasping for something.

My chest feels tight. I place my hand to my chest as I continue to heavily breath in some air.

While trying to calm myself, I heard footsteps near the door. The door knob then twist as the door open wide revealing a very concern looking Minhee.

"What's the matter"He asked, looking at me

When my gaze fell upon him, the feeling of fear suddenly depleted as a feeling of at ease take over.

Minhee walked towards me and sit next to me, He then caresses my cheek

"Bad dream?"

I slowly nodded looking at him in the eye as I relax.

"Wanna talk about it?"He asked.

"I actually can't already remember it."I answered truthfully.

Minhee then chuckle."Okay, just come in the kitchen when you're hungry, I made breakfast~"He sweetly said as he stands up, ready to leave the room.

"Wait Minhee!"I yell as I hold his wrist, stopping him from his tracks.

"What?"He asked worriedly.

"I love you."

Minhee smiles bending down and giving me a kiss and a hug.

"I love you too Mogu."He replied.

No One's POV

When Minhee finally got back in the kitchen, Jungmo is left with a wide stupid smile plastered on his face.

Jungmo then stand up fixing their bed and end up, brushing off the forgotten nightmare he just woke up to.

He continued to do his morning routine, which is washing his face and brushing his teeth before coming down to the kitchen and taking a seat.

"Oh, hello Mogu~"Minhee cooed placing a cooked bacon and eggs in front of Jungmo.

"Wow Minhee this looked delicious."He said hungrily.

"Really?"Minhee asked cutely.

"Yeah, everything about you is delicious."He said, striking a playful smirkm at the end.

"Oh my gosh, Jungmo!!"Minhee yelled as his face started to redden.

"What??"He innocently asked.

Jungmo then stuffed a whole bacon up his mouth, munching it and tasting its flavor.

"But seriously Mini you're cooking is great."Jungmo praised.

Minhee replied with a shy smile.

Jungmo continued eating as Minhee takes a seat beside him and started eating.

Moments passed and Jungmo started to feel something that stop him from continuing to eat.

Mine look at him "Are you okay Jungmo?" He asked.

"Y-yes, just a sudden headache I guess"Jungmo answered while holding his head from the sudden pain.

"Wait, I'll get you a glass of water"He said, standing up and getting a glass of water.

Unfortunately while trying to get to the fridge to fill up the glass, he slipped.

Jungmo who is sitting holding his head suddenly stand up and catching Minhee by grasping the boy's waist before the poor boy hit the ground.

They are now both in the ground of the kitchen, Minhee on Jungmo's arm.

Once Minhee realized he is safe, he let out a nervous laugh.

But he immediately stops himself when he sees Jungmo's distressed expression.

"Are you okay!?"Jungmo asked the person in his arms as if he was about to break down at any moment.

"I'm... okay, I'm sorry Mogu"Minhee worriedly answered, hugging the person in front of him Jungmo returned the hug, burrowing his head on the younger's shoulder and tightening his hold onto him.

"Thanks"Minhee quietly muttered.

~

"I don't know Minhee, I just felt like it was about to happen and my body started to move on its own and when I saw you fall... this sudden strong feeling of fear suddenly come out of nowhere"Jungmo rant.

"It's okay Mogu, just relax and also thanks for saving from that fall"Minhee said sincerely smiling weakly.

Jungmo lay down on his bed with Minhee caressing his cheek.

Jungmo's POV

"Just wait here, okay, I'll go buy us something at the store"

Suddenly the same feeling from earlier where Minhee fell came back.

"NO!!!"

The feeling causes me to unknowingly shout a strong 'no' out of my lungs.

"W-why"Minhee confusedly stuttered.

"I-I-I mean... let me go out with you"I answered

"Are you really okay Jungmo?"

"Y-yes, I'm okay"

"Are you sure?Why don't you just relax right now and I'll buy okay Mogu"

"No"

"Can you please explain to me why are you acting like this Mogu, please I'm really worried right now"

"It's just that... I feel like something bad will happen"

"In the convenience store?"

"I don't know, just please Minhee let me come with you"

"*Sigh*Okay... I'm glad that your concern but don't make me that worried again, okay"he said strictly before cracking a smile and kissing me.

~

No One's POV

Minhee can't stop worrying at Jungmo right now, especially now that Jungmo looks so distress.

"This is supposed to be a special day"Minhee sadly thought to himself

So after about a little more walk Minhhe decided to speak.

"Hey Mogu"

"Hmm"

"I'm just wondering..."

"What? Minhee"

"What if we just visit the mall, maybe that will keep your mind busy and out of that thing bothering you?"

Jungmo looks at Minhee who is pouting.

He can't say no to that cute face.

"Sure Minhee,Thanks"Jungmo said while pinching the younger's cheeks.

Minhee then smiles back, and so they continue their journey to the nearest mall.

~

Once they enter the huge building cold air from the big aircons inside the mall welcome them.

As they stroll around the mall they pass through some different section.

Walking slowly and admiring the surroundings, an idea suddenly pops into Minhee's head.

He then stops on his tracks, making Jungmo do the same.

"Mogu can you wait here"The blonde guy excitedly said.

"Why?"Jungmo ask.

"It's a secret~"He cutely replied.

"What are you up to huh, Mini?"the black haired guy curiously asks.

"Just stay here, okay, I'll be back"he instructed as he started to head towards somewhere Jungmo didn't know.

And so Jungmo was left there alone with an adoring smile plastered on his face.

As he was about to head to a nearby bench someone running suddenly bump into him.

"Oh god, sorry"a short guy who bump into him apologize.

"I'm sorry too"Jungmo apologize back.

"Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going"the guy continued to apologize.

"No, no, it's oka-"Jungmo suddenly stops mid sentence."wait Allen? Is that you?"

"Oh gosh, Jungmo?!!"Allen shouts as his eyes started to widen."Oh my god, how've you been?"

"I'm fine, how about you? It's been so long since I've seen you" Jungmo says, giving Allen a hug.

"I'm great too"Allen happily reply.

"By the way though, why are you here?"Jungmo ask.

"Oh, we decided to travel back to our country for our break"Allen explained.

"Wait,'we'?"Jungmo questioned putting the emphasis on the 'we' word.

"Yes, I'm with Serim, Wonjin and Taeyoung"Allen excitedly revealed.

"Really!?"

"Yes, come on, let's surprise them"

~

Jungmo's POV

Allen, Wonjin, Serim and Taeyoung are our Junior High school best friend, but sadly we suddenly needed to depart and drop out of school in America for some complicated reasons and come back in Korea.

We then silently and slowly approach the table of the three, who are too busy eating the food on their table for them to notice us.

"AHHHHH!!!!" We both yelled to only get a silent responds.

"Are you guys serious, you didn't even flinch"Allen frustratingly complained.

"Ahhhhhh"Serim pretended to screamed "are you happ-" He said before looking behind and seeing Jungmo"JUNGMO!?"He shouted which caught the other two's attention.

That's when a bunch of questions started pouring out of their mouth, to the point where I can't even understand anything anymore.

"Guys, calm down, okay"I said.

When they finally calm down, we finally get to catch up to their each other's life.

"By the way, what actually happened? You and Minhee suddenly disappeared, and we can't even contact you anymore"Wonjin question.

No One's POV

"Actually Minhe-"Jungmo suddenly stop when he heard his nickname being called

"Mogu? What are you doing ther-?"Minhee said as his eyes widen and the screaming of the 5 started with them greeting, welcoming each other and questioning him.

"Guys a hug?"Minhee ask shyly.

"Of course~"they replied at the same time.

They then stand up and near each other making a group hug.

"I missed you guys"Minhee said.

"We missed you two too"Taeyoung replied.

After that they sit back down and continue to catch up.

"Hey Youngtae, can you slow down eating?"Serim scolded.

"It's only sometimes that I get to eat free food"Taeyoung explained.

"What do you mean free!? We paid for that."Serim exclaimed.

"Oh..."Taeyoung innocently said before continuing to eat the rest.

The sight made Jungmo and Minhee laughed.

"You guys didn't change at all"Jungmo said while continuing to laugh.

"Wait, why are you guys so lovey-dovey, are you guys dating?"Wonjin jokingly said.

"Actually, yes"Minhee revealed"and also looked"he said showing his hands up and Jungmo's, showing a engagement ring place on their finger.

"You guys are married!?"

"Well not yet...he had just propose"

"Wait really!?"

"Oh my God congrats guys"

"Why didn't you two told me"

"Umm, we didn't have any contact?

"Oh, right... *Laughs alone at the realization*"

"Since when?"

And so a new story has been started to be told.

~

After some debate and quarrel, they are now in front of an arcade section of the mall.

"And by the way guys here"Wonjin spoke up before giving each of us a magnetic card for the arcade.

We then all thanked Wonjin for the sudden gift.

"So what now..."Wonjin trailed off"LET'S GO!!!!"

Taeyoung and Wonjin then run off, followed by Minhee and Allen.

"They really act like kids*chuckle*"Jungmo muttered.

"Yeah you tell me, but I think some may have a some few screws loose"And as soon as Serim finished that sentence an alarm start to go off in one of the machine followed by Taeyoung running away.

"That's it, I really need to rethink my life choices..."Serim trailed off"after I play that"Pointing at a shooting game.

Jungmo just chuckled as Serim started walking at his destination and so Jungmo was left alone.

After that, he started to explore on his own and try to find Minhee.

Walking around the arcade he found Minhee playing a video game Tekken alone.

"Mind if I join you"Jungmo ask.

"Sure Mogu, sit here"Minhee answered

After a few rounds of losing to Jungmo Minhee finally talks.

"I think this is rigged"Minhee said standing up."we shouldn't have played this"

"Mini,No you're just bad at it~"Jungmo tease.

"Shut up, This machine is clearly broken, that's why I kept losing"Minhee sulked.

"Okay Mini don't be mad"Jungmo cooed hugging Minhee

"How about we play a different game"Minhee suggest"that one"Minhee excitedly point at a basketball machine.

Once they swipe their card Minhee immediately grab the sliding ball down and started throwing it at the hoop.

As he continued to throw the balls on the hoop he started to feel good about winning,well not until he took a glance beside him and see Jungmo leading and scoring 3 points at every throw.

He immediately tried to distract the older by stealing his balls and throwing it in his own hoop.

"Mini quit cheating!"Jungmo playfully warn as he continues to throw the remaining balls into the hoop.

Minhee just laughed as he also continues to shoot the balls.

When Jungmo run out of balls he then started distracting Minhee by tickling his side.

"Hey, stop ittt!!"Minhee exclaimed as he tried to wiggle away from Jungmo's tickling hands.

As Minhee tried to wiggle away, Jungmo's grip started to tighten until Minhee entirely stop playing and the younger is now stuck in Jungmo's full embrace.

Face to face to Minhee, Jungmo's heart started to beat faster as he admired Minhee's little cute freckles and his long pretty eyelashes.

"I won!"Minhee excited exclaim.

"What?"Jungmo as he came out of dazed.

"I won~"Minhee respeated before sticking his tongue out playfully.

Jungmo then lean in for a kiss on the cheek.

"You're so cute Mini"Jungmo cooed as Minhee giggled in response.

After the fierce battle in the basketball machine they then settled in a photo booth.

But before they start the photo booth Minhee stops Jungmo and pick out a box in his bag.

"Minhee, What's that?"Jungmo ask.

"Here open it"Minhee said, extending his arm.

Opening the box, what Jungmo sees is a bunch of fluff balls inside an egg.

"Are these marimongs?"Jungmo ask in awe.

"Yes, they're your favorite, right?"Minhee said while smiling brightly.

"But it's you'-"Jungmo said before stopping himself "Thank you Minhee, You shouldn't have, I love you so much"he said before hugging him

"I love you too Mogu and you're welcome"Minhee replied returning the hug.

They then start the photo booth striking a different pose in each shot.

After that they meet up with the others, and they decided to play the just dance game.

Minhee and Allen first played the game with the others cheering in the background, but suddenly Minhee stops in the middle of the game.

They all are confused until Minhee shouts "cramps"which cause them to all laugh before helping the poor blonde boy.

After their time in the arcade they then rent the karaoke room beside it.

They all entered the room with Taeyoung struggling behind while holding a bunch of plush.

Once they are finally settled in Taeyoung stand up.

"So guys, I got a bit too into the claw machine"he said, showing the bunch of plush"so I'm planning to maybe give some to you guys"he said showing a bright smile.

"So which animal would you guys want?"Taeyoung asks presenting the plushies.

"That one holding the plush"Allen, Serim and Wonjin said at the same referring to Taeyoung before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Curse you three, because of that I'll let Jungmo and Minhee pick first!"Taeyoung exclaim sticking his tongue out at them.

"Hmm, what should I pick"Minhee muttered.

"How about that one he kinda looks like you"Jungmo whispered referring to the Maltese plush

"Awee, Thanks Mogu"

"How about mine?"

"That one? He kinda reminds me of you too"Minhee said, pointing at a brown plush dog.

"Thanks Mini"Jungmo said before burrowing his head on Minhee's shoulder.

"Hey, hey, guys respect for the single community okay?"Allen playfully said.

"How long have you been single though?"Minhee innocently asks.

The innocent remark, then made the other three simultaneously laugh.

"Burnnnn"Wonjin shout.

"Shut up, you guys are single too"Allen remark.

"Oh... Right..."Wonjin said after realizing.

"Actually guys, I do have a lover, he just lives in a different nation"Serim announce.

"Really!!"

"Why didn't you tell us that"

"Which nation?"Jungmo ask.

"In my ImagiNation"Serim revealed.

In the end Taeyoung was the only one laughing.

After that Taeyoung is finally back again on giving the plush.

"I'll pick my favorite animal"Allen said, before snatching the penguin plush

"Same"Serim said grabbing the pig plush

"My favorite animal is that chi-"Wonjin said before abruptly choking on his own saliva

"Here's your 'chi'"Taeyoung said while handing the chick plush and laughing quietly.

"Screw you"Wonjin annoyingly said.

"And this fox is mine"Taeyoung announces before picking up the cute plush.

After whole mess that happen, they then continue their activity which is singing loudly while the others wave objects inside the karaoke room.

After for an almost half an hour they finally decided to go out and stroll around the mall

But before that Allen first suggest a groufie.

They then started posing as Allen ready to take a pic.

Suddenly, though the Maltese plush suddenly fell down out of Minhee's hands.

Minhee immediately pick up the plush just at the same time a click was heard.

"Let's take another one guys"Allen announce "Minhee is blurred here *chuckles*it looks like that he's falling"

Then a suddenly Jungmo felt a sudden pang.

"1,2,3 Pose"

*Click*

After taking the picture they immediately leave the room.

~

“So everyone I would like to thank you all for coming to my concert today I will perform You Belong to Me by Taylor Swift”Wonjin announce while standing on a bench in the mall.

"Get back down here, what are you doing!? People are staring at you."Allen scolds.

"Yes, they're staring at me because they're my audience"Wonjin explained like it's the most obvious thing in the world

"Why are you even doing this!?"Serim scold joining Allen.

"Because I didn't get to sing in the karaoke room"Wonjin uttered"so now everyone say eh-yoh!"Wonjin shouted.

"Eh-yoh!"Taeyoung and Minhee shouted back.

"Guys stop"Jungmo calmly said.

"Wait, guys look!"Taeyoung crouches down"lend me a coin"Allen then hand him a coin.

Taeyoung then brings the coin to small hole underground and drop it, it took a while before he heard it hit the ground.

"Woah, it's so deep... like my soul"Taeyoung muttered.

"Gosh, Why would you drop my coin there, are you dumb?"Allen angrily asks.

"Maybe... maybe not"Taeyoung answered.

"How about I shove this DEEP inside you?"Allen spoke, frustrated as he pulls out a fork his pocket.

"Bring it on!"Taeyoung replied, pulling out a spoon in his pocket.

"Guys stop!!"Jungmo shout stopping a duel from happening.

"Wait, isn't that the utensils from earlier, the place where we ate at?"Serim stated.

"Yes..." The two muttered quietly.

"Then why are those with you?!"Serim questioned.

"Souvenir...?"The two trailed off at the same time and almost instantly after they said that a whole plate falls down inside Wonjin's shirt.

"I'll never get tired watching this"Minhee said before laughing loudly.

~

The five of theme are now currently in front of the mall excluding Jungmo who came back inside the mall for something that he said he needs to buy.

"We're sorry, we needed to left early it's just an emergency"Serim explained.

"No, it's okay, I had fun with you guys today"Minhee said.

"And also By the way Minhee..."Allen spoke.

"Happy birthday!!"the four of them yelled.

"Awee guys, thanks"Minhee sincerely says.

"Sorry, we can't give you a gift right now though"Wonjin sadly muttered.

"Spending the time with you guys today is already a huge gift"Minhee explained

"Aweeee"they all cooed."

"Well technically I gave him a gift, the plush"Taeyoung chime.

"You know, Just shut up and let's go"Wonjin retorted.

"Well time to say goodbye then..."

"Bye guys see you again"

"Bye, see you"

"Even they remembered"Minhee sadly thought to himself.

~

Jungmo's POV

As I passed through different sections of the mall a classical era looking store caught my eye it looks new but it seems familiar too.

Out of my curiosity, I entered it to be welcome by a cheerful looking employee.

"How can I help you, sir?"He asks with a bright smile.

"Um, I'm looking for a necklace"I explained.

"Oh, This way sir"the employee said as he cheerfully walks and guide me to a section of the store where different kinds of necklace was neatly displayed.

As I skim my eyes on the different jewelry one caught my attention.

A necklace with a teardrop shape gem.

I got close to the said object to examine it more, it's the same size as my thumb and a blue and green gradient color.

When the employee notice my sudden focused on the certain necklace he suddenly spoke up.

"You know, sir, In one of a Mythology book that I read, it is said that the goddess of future and past fought for some reason resulting in a mythological phenomenon called time swirl, this phenomenon causes a massive effect on the land, so when the god of earth and sand suddenly got awaken by this he tried to end it by burrowing it deep underground which resulted to the first ever creation of that gem"The employee excitedly explained.

"And also it is said that it represents eternity-"The employee suddenly stop himself

"I'm sorry, sir, I got carried away"he apologizes.

"No, it's okay, it actually makes it more interesting" said before showing a reassuring smile.

"Oh"The employee uttered as his cheerful smile came back"actually sir, that kind of gem is called a-"

"Lightmare gem"we said at the same time.

"You know about it, sir?"The guy asks.

“No, no, I think I just heard if from someone”

~

While the employee is busy putting the purchase item in a shopping bag I notice that we are also the only person present in the whole store.

After the purchase he then gave me the bag, while looking at him though I notice his name tag 'Ahn Seongmin'.

It seems so familiar.

“Uhm may I ask you a question?”I ask.

"What is it, sir?"

"Have we met before?"

"Not that I know of, sir"

"Oh, you just seem familiar, never mind that"

"Thank you for the purchase"

"Thanks to you too"I replied as I exit the door.

No One's POV

It's been a few minutes since Jungmo came back inside and the four left.

Minhee was left alone standing outside as his minds started to be clouded by certain thoughts.

"Did he really forget about it?"

"What am I even thinking, what's important is he's already feeling better, unlike this morning"

As Minhee got sucked into this thought he was immediately brought back to reality when the ground shake that made him stumble into the ground.

"An earthquake?"Minhee thought to himself as he rubs his aching head that hits the ground when he falls down.

The next thing he sees is people flooding the entrance of the mall trying to get out of the building.

Then it suddenly hit him.

Jungmo is still inside

He then rushes to the door of the mall trying to get himself inside the building, but finding it hard as panicked people push him back.

"Where is he? I need to find him"Minhee panicked thought to himself.

~

As Jungmo exited the door of the store he immediately opens the shopping bag and bring out the case.

He then opens it and grab the necklace.

"I hope you'll like this Mini"Jungmo muttered to himself "now all I need to do is ready the dinner for his birthday when we got home"he said determined.

But then after he said that a sudden earthquake occurred causing him to let go of the necklace.

"Shit"

He immediately picks it up and thank God it's not damaged, he then holds it tight and shove it in his right pocket in his pants.

After getting back on his feet he started to Sprint as a single thought repeats in his mind.

"Minhee, please be fine"

But as he continued to sprints trying to find the entrance of the mall a sudden light from nowhere blinded him causing him to trip.

As the light slowly fades and as his blurry eyes cleared, he finds the lightmare necklace sitting near a giant hole on the ground.

As he near the necklace he notices that it is cracked a bit.

Then suddenly he heard a man shouting.

"Please help!"

"Help him, please."

"Help!"

The man shouted.

Jungmo look left and right trying to find where the voice is coming from but then a scene of a hurt Minhee pop in his mind making him put the necklace in his left pocket and dash away towards where Minhee is.

As he hurriedly run continuously he finally neared the exit he only need to turn left, and he'll finally arrive at the entrance of the mall.

But before he could turn, he heard a faint shout that stops him from his tracks.

The shout of what seems like his lover's name, Minhee, it was then followed by a bright light coming from behind that slowly fades

As he was about to look back a call of his name from a familiar voice causes him to face the door of the mall where a bunch of people who are in panicked arr currently flooding out.

"Jungmo!!!"

As Jungmo scan the whole crowd he finally sees a familiar blonde hair pushing through the crowd.

After a few more pushes Minhee successfully got out of the crowd and head towards Jungmo's direction.

"Let's go"Minhee said before grabbing Jungmo's hand.

But then the ceiling of the mall suddenly collapses causing a chunk of bricks to rain down, hitting Minhee's leg and blocking their way out.

"Ack!"Minhee yelp as he fell down.

Jungmo then carry the hurt Minhee and bring him away from the fallen debris.

"W-why did you come back inside? You could have been in a safe place if you just stay outside!"Jungmo scold worriedly as he looks at the younger's condition distressed showed in his face.

"I'm worried about you"Minhee simply said.

"But now look at you, you're hurt. I shouldn't have let you go out this morning this all my fault, if I just have moved faster you could have been safe"Jungmo said, blaming himself.

"Jungmo stop, it's not your fault I just couldn't bare the thought of leaving you with all of this happening"Minhee explained"you would have done the same if I were in your place wouldn't you?"Minhee questioned as he looks at the older's worried face.

"Of course I would have"Jungmo determinedly said.

"See"Minhee uttered as he looks at Jungmo with a smile.

"I love you"Jungmo said before kissing the younger on the lips.

"I love you too Mogu"Minhee replied.

"Can you stand up?"Jungmo carefully ask, as he gently helps Minhee.

"Yeah, I think I can"

"By the way here"Jungmo spoke as he feels the necklace in his right pocket he then pulls it out just to be surprised that it's not cracked or something.

"What's that?"Minhee ask curiously.

"Oh, it's supposed to be my gift for you"Jungmo replied as he disregards the thought.

Minhee then didn't reply as his eyes started to brim with tears.

"You don't like it?"

"I love it Mogu, thanks"Minhee said as he tightly hugs the older.

As Minhee admired the beautiful necklace in his hands the ground started moving again followed by some collapsing wall.

"Let's go Minhee"Jungmo said as he tightly holds the blonde guy.

Then Minhee notice Jungmo's arm, it's bleeding.

"Jungmo your arm..."Minhee trailed off concerned.

"Don't worry about it Mini, we are going to have to find a way out of here"Jungmo spoke as they started to walk.

~

After running continuously a metal door on his left side suddenly caught Jungmo's eyes.

And also there's a giant hole on the ground on their left side the same one Jungmo pass through earlier

"There!"Jungmo shout, pointing at the door, stopping both their tracks.

Jungmo then takes the lead to the door.

"Be careful Mogu, the walls seems pretty weak"Minhee warn as he tightly holds the necklace in his hands.

Jungmo then bring his hands to the door's handle and pull it open, there they see the wide space of the outside.

Suddenly, the ground shake again making a giant stone pillar fall on the door which made the door push Jungmo inside, closing it shut and making Minhee stumble back.

Minhee then looses his grip on the necklace he was holding as he stumbles back making the necklace fall.

Once the necklace hits the ground it then cracks on impact as light slowly emit from the cracked gem.

Jungmo on the other side was trying to push the door open with the pillar blocking it when the light suddenly shine through the small cracks of the door.

"It's the same light from earlier"he thought to himself.

He then backs up, then charge into the door to no avail, he did, though feel something in his left pocket when he hit the door.

Reaching into his pocket, he fishes out the crack lightmare gem.

"I thought I already gave this to him"

He then shoves it back in his left pocket before looking at a small crack in the center of the metal door.

Jungmo tried to look around only to find a guy approaching something on the ground.

As he looks closely, he notices a cracked necklace on the ground the same one which is currently in his pocket.

But what scares him the most was a familiar hand with the same ring on his hands holding onto the edge of the hole and preventing himself from falling.

"Minhee"

Jungmo then started shouting.

"Please help!"

"Help him, please."

"Help!"

But he suddenly stop when he sees the guy's face who is about to pick up the necklace.

"It's... me..."Jungmo muttered, looking at the guy who is crouched down and looked just like him.

And suddenly a feeling of déjà vu hit him as the guy outside pick up the necklace, shove it in his left pocket and flee mirroring his action earlier.

As he stands there frozen and shocked the voice of Minhee bring him back.

"Jungmo, please help I'm loosing my grip"Minhee struggling pleads.

After hearing that Jungmo's body started to move on its own pushing the door full force as his mind started to get engulfed in sadness and fear in the thought of loosing Minhee.

And after a powerful push with his left side the pillar that is blocking the door finally break and so is the gem in his side that split into two and started emitting a small light.

Once the door was fully open Jungmo quickly rush out and made a giant leap Jungmo extend his bleeding arm mid air trying to reach Minhee's hand not caring if it's hurt like hell.

And as if the time seems to slow down while midair, he was faced with a horrible sight infront of him with Minhee's eyes brimming with tears and his face plastered with pure fear as he tightly holds onto the edge of the hole.

As Jungmo's body was about to hit the hard ground he tried and extended his bleeding arm, only for it to just lightly grace the back of the younger's hands before Minhee fully looses his grip.

"MINHEE!!"Jungmo heart brokenly shout still trying to grasp something as the light from the gem in his pocket fully engulf him.

~

"AHHHHHH"

Jungmo then woke up trying to grasp something.

Minhee then came out of the door.

"What's the matter?"Minhee question." Bad dream?"he asks.

Jungmo just nodded.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I actually can't already remember it."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bad explanation of mine if you guys want to.
> 
> So basically Jungmo was in a kind of time loop because of the gem, the gem kinda gave him a chance to attain what he desired the most by the gem manipulating time in which, what he want was the safety of Minhee, the first time it takes effect was when Minhee have the undamaged gem which he drops when the earthquake reoccur causing it to crack it produce white light that blinded them for a moment and create the first time loop with the past jungmo passing the hole but the past jungmo unfortunately ignored the cries of help of his future self behind the metal door.
> 
> There are two gems because of the time loop, one that he gave Minhee that the past jungmo took and one that the future Jungmo has in his pocket. When he rams the door down and jump, hit the ground the gem in his pocket, fully broke it which, when it starts to emit white light that engulfed them, the gem gave him another chance to save Minhee with the lightmare gem resetting the whole day. 
> 
> Also, with jungmo recognizing and knowing what was just about to happen throughout the day and also him being a bit familiar with the lightmare gem and seongmin, hints that he could have been stuck inside the time loop for a lengthy amount of time.
> 
> So do you guys think the lightmare gem is a gift of light and chance or just a curse nightmare that will never end?
> 
> PS.  
> Thanks you so much for reading this story.


End file.
